Untitled AxI
by mar90t
Summary: ¿Cómo exigir algo que no es tuyo? ¿Cómo reclamarle a alguien que jamás te dio razones para hacerlo y que no sabe de tus sentimientos…? ¿Cómo hacérselo saber sin admitirlo?


_*Este fic es basado en el anime, aunque los personajes no estén fielmente caracterizados y tomen más actitudes de la autora XD…_

_**No se debe ver el anime después de haber leído el manga._

*********UNTITLED*********

— ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo se atreve? Maldito vampiro…—

Volví en mí cuando sentí arder la palma de mi mano picando de semejante manotazo que dí contra el escritorio. Miré a mi alrededor y nadie más que yo estaba en la oficina. ¡Maldición! Otra vez hablando sola en voz alta. Ya era noche y no sé en que momento dejé la realidad para entrar en mis pensamientos. Ni siquiera acabé los documentos, pero estoy cansada y es tarde, lo mejor será dormir y levantarme temprano para terminarlos. Dejé mi despacho para retirarme a mi dormitorio, pero justo cuando iba por los pasillos esas estúpidas ideas invadieron de nuevo mi mente: ¿Cómo se atreve a traer a su amante ante mi presencia y pedirme que se quede bajo mi techo? La gatita esa, ¿A quién le importa como se llame?, la chica esa… ramera, con la que ahora mismo ha de estar revolcándose, riéndose de mi mientras tienen sexo salvaje y vampírico… ¡Asco! Malditos los dos… no hay duda de que son una raza asquerosa y repugnante.

Sin darme cuenta ya no me dirigía a mi habitación, había bajado las escaleras y llegado a la sala, de repente parecía que no conocía ni donde vivía, que jamás había visto el sitio en el que me encontraba, que oscuro y desolado, tan sombrío y silencioso; giré la vista a mi alrededor tratando de reconocer algo que me diera señal de que conocía en donde estaba parada, ese lugar en el que tantas veces había estado y del que conocía cada detalle, cada adorno, cada florero y cada cuadro, pero que ahora sin iluminación llegaba a parecerme hasta tenebroso, me sentí perdida hasta que mis ojos contactaron con algo más familiar: un alto espejo, suntuoso y antiguo, sin polvo pero sin brillo, una de las reliquias de la mansión que generación tras generación había permanecido ahí. Lo que más llamó mi atención fue la imagen reflejada en él, la bella y delicada figura femenina frente a mi, era yo, pero de pronto era extraña también, tan regia y soberbia, fuerte y poderosa, inteligente… como siempre. No, solo soy yo, la chica joven de mi edad más vieja que hay… ahora veía nada más que una pequeña débil e indefensa, impotente y absurda, jugando a ser mujer dejándose llevar por emociones tan primitivas e irracionales, sin sentido e instintivas como la ira… y los celos. Me da vergüenza admitirlo, me siento sucia.

No es envidia lo que siento, soy hermosa a mi manera, pero cada vez que la veo, esas inseguridades que pensé haber dejado atrás cuando era una adolescente vuelven a mi… al ver sus redondos y desmedidos pechos, largas y robustas piernas. Ella es todo lo contrario a mí, la diferencia es abismal, tanto que somos incomparables; es una chiquilla, tonta y corriente, vulgar… ¿Cómo es posible que la haya convertido en vampiro? ¿Qué clase de compañía es para alguien como él? ¿Cómo es que escogió a alguien así como su igual? ¿Cómo pudo elegir a quien ni siquiera merece respeto? A veces me pregunto si se estará burlándose de mí porque me resulta difícil sino imposible creer que esto es en serio. Traté de manifestar mi molestia al mencionarle sobre ella, pero su respuesta no fue suficiente y tuve que conformarme para no mostrar indicios de esta inquietud que me agobia…

¡NO! Soy una Hellsing maldita sea, eso nunca, merezco algo mejor, él no es nada… Ni yo misma lo creo ¿A quién trato de engañar? Nadie esta aquí para fingir, mentirme a mi misma no funciona, ya lo intenté. También soy una humana de carne y hueso, tengo deseos… aunque quisiera, no debo. Lo sé, no importa cuan consiente esté de ello, Dios sabe que no hay un minuto en cada día de mi vida en el que recuerde que es mi deber permanecer firme ante todo, pero evitar lo que me hace sentir, sería como negar que soy mujer y que él, a pesar de ser un monstruo, es un hombre y como ninguno, como nadie.

Desde que ella está aquí las noches se han vuelto un martirio en donde no tengo momento de paz, paso incontables horas danto vueltas en mi cama, totalmente cegada por esos sentimientos dolorosos que me roban el sueño, se hacen eternos los minutos en los que imagino que estarán haciendo mientras yo muero lentamente mordiéndome los puños tratando de ahogar ese llanto que no puedo callar, quisiera que con el sereno de la madrugada se apagara mi inquietud, que él viniera y me dijera que nada de lo que pienso es cierto y que todo esta bien, que soy la única y que nunca quiso ni quiere a nadie mas que a mí a su lado, que ella no es nadie y que no significa nada, pero es todo lo contrario, el frío me recuerda cuan sola estoy y de cuanto lo necesito; arde en el fondo saber que no hallaré el desesperado consuelo que busco… esto me consume, me carcome el saber que no puedo tener al hombre que quiero.

Cuando me disponía a subir las escaleras para ir nuevamente a mi cuarto me detuve en seco, al sentir una extraña e inusitada curiosidad que se apoderó de mí… la tentación de corroborar que estaban juntos. Era como una lucha interna, el corazón y la razón discuerdan, uno me decía que no debía y el otro que lo necesitaba para de una vez por todas terminar con esta tortura; el deseo de averiguar ganó, pero mi mente tampoco puso resistencia. Estando conciente todavía no me reconocía en esa decisión tan ajena a mí, yo no actúo de esta forma, no suelo ser así de ilógica; creí esta poseída por alguien, otra persona… o talvez si era yo, lo que pasa es que debo aparentar tanto que hasta llego a creer que no existe esa parte de mí.

Me dirigí cautelosamente hacia los sótanos aunque sabía que sería insoportable si… no quiero ni pensar, pero es duro aceptar que en su alma no hay espacio para mi y que ignora mi cariño. Sentí una lágrima rodar por mi mejilla y con violencia la arranqué de mi rostro, que rabia ser tan vulnerable. Aún dubitativa tomé aire y me armé de valor para dirigirme con pasos seguros, no sabía lo que haría una vez que estuviera ahí pero estaba determinada a no retroceder.

Quisiera que me abrazara tan fuerte sin miedo a romperme en pedazos, que se olvide que soy humana y que descargara su ira en mí en un acto libidinoso lleno de pasión insana para compensar tantos años de frustración. Cómo quisiera ordenarle que me haga suya, que por un momento olvidara que soy su ama y me tomara dándose el gusto de hacer conmigo lo que le plazca. ¿Será que soy solamente eso para él? ¿Su ama a la que tiene y debe servir y obedecer? ¿Nunca me habrá visto con otros ojos? Desearme como mujer y tenerme en sus brazos, besar mis labios, acariciar mi piel. Cuanto ansío oír de su boca que me pida que me quiere a su lado por siempre, que me ofreciera su sangre, aunque mi respuesta sea no, sólo quiero saber que me desea como yo a él, que se interesa por mi… pero, pase lo que pase o lo que no pase, no sabrá de mi amor, así llegue a ser correspondida, lo rechazaría.

A veces quisiera matarlo de algún modo o causarle un dolor tan grande como el que siento… que sienta lo que siento, quisiera odiarlo con la misma fuerza que lo amo porque no se da cuenta del daño que me hace, que me lastima su actitud y me hiere su indiferencia; sin embargo, cuando he querido odiarlo me doy cuenta que es a mí a quien odio por tener que verlo, porque sólo en él pienso, por no poderlo odiar, porque odio amarlo como lo hago. Me odio porque todo es culpa mía, él nunca me dió razones para esperanzarme, yo sola me hice falsas ilusiones; porque tengo que aparentar aborrecerlo y porque todo en mi vida es una farsa, todo es simular que no siento lo que siento y pretender que no estoy vacía cuando sé que lo estoy, que no soy feliz porque necesito saber qué siente…

Es suficiente por hoy… no es bueno seguirme atormentando de esta manera. Este rencor y la paranoia… me volverán loca; pero la odio, como nunca pensé odiar a alguien, por tener su atención, porque me ha quitado lo que creí mío y haberme robado lo que pensé me pertenecía… al que le debo mi vida, en quien más confío, el que ayudó a formar mi carácter y me enseñó a no dejarme pisotear, haciéndome tropezar para luego cargarme en brazos; cuando era niña siempre lo hacía, ahora comprendo por qué se portaba así conmigo… antes pensaba que me odiaba, ahora sé que me aprecia y respeta, pero su devoción es sólo una obligación… yo quiero su afecto.

He puesto tantas barreras entre nosotros con el tiempo, no soporto tenerlo cerca y que esté tan distante. Extraño esas noches en que me hacía compañía cuando estaba sola, aunque simulara no quererlas y aunque a veces en realidad no la quisiera, al final terminaba odiando que tuviera que irse. Que ridícula y estúpida me siento viviendo recuerdos que sólo yo he conservado… Realmente pensé que estaría conmigo hasta el día de mi muerte, pero ahora que tiene una compañera hasta el fin de los tiempos… yo sobro…

Le debo tanto, Hellsing no hubiera salido a flote bajo mi mando sin él a mi lado, nunca le doy crédito, siempre humillándolo y tratándolo como basura, y él siempre ahí soportando, por eso se cansó de mi y ahora me cambia. Esta claro que se aburrió de mí, nunca quiso mi compañía, no siente ni lástima por mí, es tan obvio como la diferencia entre nosotras, ¿es que no lo quiero entender?... duele tanto aceptar la verdad.

Estoy a un metro de su puerta, sin darme cuenta ya había llegado hasta aquí y me siento más nerviosa que una púbera, con mariposas en el estómago y todo, mis piernas tiemblan. Esto no tiene sentido ¿Con qué derecho exigiré que me dé una explicación? ¿Cómo le hago saber lo que me pasa sin confesar lo que siento? Lo mejor será irme…

— ¿Por qué duda en entrar, ama?— dijo desde adentro; ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? Ahora que he sido descubierta no tengo otra opción más que encararlo. Abro la puerta y lo veo sentado en su silla, de piernas cruzadas, con la mano sosteniendo su barbilla, con ese estúpido sombrero… debo de dejar de hacer esto, estoy metida en un lío y pensar así no me ayuda.

—Odio ser inoportuna, no quería interrumpir o sorprenderte en alguna situación incómoda con tu compañera…— que idiotez más grande la que acabo de decir…

—Ah, se refiera a la chica policía… pero ¿qué es lo que la trae hasta mí esta noche? —

—Es sobre ella de quien quiero hablarte… desde la noche que la trajiste he querido decirte…— ahí voy —Pensé que sabias muy bien cual era tu lugar en esta organización, pero olvidaste que sólo estas aquí para servir y obedecer, y que nuestra misión es acabar con los monstruos, no crear ni reproducir, ni mucho menos adoptarlos en esta institución. Tú eres el único… y eso porque eres el arma secreta. —

—La chica policía lo decidió por sí misma, fue su decisión. — y dale con la misma cantaleta.

—No me importa cual haya sido el motivo, hasta ahora ha resultado un estorbo y aún no justifica su existencia. —

-Pensé que podría-

— ¡NO! Tú no tienes privilegios ni autoridad para opinar, no eres nadie. Quien toma las dediciones aquí soy yo, no tú, ni ella. Que sea la última vez que desacatas mi orden, y esa es una orden. — casi perdiendo la poca paciencia que me quedaba, si es que alguna vez tuve una.

—Usted realmente odia a los de mi especie…—

—No escuché un 'Entendido'… Me irrespetas al desobedecerme ¿Cómo te atreves a traer tus juguetitos? ¿Piensas tenerla hasta que te aburras de tu nuevo pasatiempo? Deshazte de ella, quiero que se largue. Tus necesidades de compañía no me importan. —

—Ella no es mi juguetito ni mi pasatiempo… es mi esclava—

— ¡No me interesan tu vida sexual o tus asuntos! — No podía controlarme y cada palabra suya me provocaba.

—Usted entiende mal, se equivoca si piensa que ella es mi pareja…— manifestó sin siquiera mosquearse, inerte en la misma posición que lo vi cuando entré.

— ¿No? ¿Entonces qué es? —

—Pensé que no le interesaban mis asuntos, pero supongo que debo darle explicaciones a mi ama. Ella es como mi… hija. —

— ¡Ay por favor! Siendo tan pervertido como eres eso no te va a importar. — me estaba ahogando de tanto que tenía guardado y yo sola me estoy delatando, expresando cosas que no me atrevería ni a insinuar en mi sano juicio.

— ¿Realmente me cree capaz de algo así? No soy esa clase de monstruo. — decía de la forma más cínicamente tranquila posible mientras yo me retorcía de tantas emociones.

— ¡Eres un monstruo si no te has dado cuenta! —

—Con todo respeto, creo que exagera—

— ¡YO NO ESTOY CELOSA! — Exploté furiosa, habiendo perdido la cordura; ni siquiera lo preguntó pero la respuesta irascible resonó por toda la mansión, apagándose en un silencio congelado cuando reflexioné mis insensatas palabras; sentí como si las olas del mar rompiéndose contra las rocas quebraran mi cuerpo. Con semejante declaración confesada estaba desnuda y expuesta, esperando frente al paredón de fusilamiento, tenía miedo de su mirada inquisidora que me devoraba, estaba impresionado, creo, de lo que sus oídos habían escuchado; hubiera querido poder verlo a los ojos y saber lo que pensaba o poder correr y salir de ahí porque me aterraba lo que pudiera venir, pero sólo resé para que no se atreviera a decir algo y me dejara escapar.

-Jamás dije tal cosa… pero quédese tranquila Señora Hellsing, no tocaré a la oficial, ni a ninguna otra mujer; yo sólo tengo ojos para usted y no necesito ni quiero más compañía que la suya. Será como desees Integra, mi ama.-

_Personalmente no me gusta la idea de I celosa de S x A, ni absolutamente nada de eso; pero le tengo cariño al anime porque, como muchos, gracias a él conocí el manga. Sin título porque (como siempre) soy pésima con los nombres._

_Se agradecen los reviews._


End file.
